


【殤浪】尋羊記趣

by Yurikatu



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Canon Universe, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurikatu/pseuds/Yurikatu
Summary: ※東離二時間線，各式各樣擠羊奶※修訂後完整內容收錄實體本
Relationships: 殤不患/浪巫謠, 殤浪





	1. Chapter 1

浪巫謠坐在作為坐椅的圓木上輕輕喘息。

一頭焰色長髮被汗水打濕，凌亂不堪的散滿頭臉；赭紅衣袍染上不少髒污，讓本是華貴無比的裝束黯淡不已，腳上的污泥還沒清理，除了樂師用作撥弦的雙手依然乾淨完整，全身上下像是從水裡撈起般狼狽。

燥熱與黏膩的感覺讓他不太舒服，他想了下，一手解了繫在頸上的衣扣，直接將這身有些份量的裝束脫去，隨手一捲便擱在圓木上。只是脫了外袍依然覺得身子不爽利，他乾脆扯鬆衣襟，讓領口開得更大，好讓若有似無的風帶走這份燠熱。

「浪，吹風會著涼的！」

被樂師倚放在圓木旁的言靈琵琶出聲提醒，雖懂聆牙的好意，可是現在，他想讓自己稍微涼快些。琵琶為自己設計的衣服兼具美觀與耐用，唯一讓他覺得美中不足的便是耐冷有餘、散熱不足，就這方面而言，當年的白袍可涼爽多了。浪巫謠雙手撐坐著，閉上眼感受微風拍打在臉上的舒爽，下一刻，一個冰涼的事物貼上臉頰。

「如何？」  
「好涼……」

他滿足的說著，自動自發的接下來人遞來的冰涼，清涼的感受讓他眉頭舒展開來，張開眼，黑髮男人袒露上身、全身是汗的模樣便映入眼簾，他僅愣了一瞬便勾出不甚明顯的微笑，翠玉色的眼裡滿是戲謔。

不只他覺得熱，連怕冷的不患熱到把上身脫得一乾二淨，這在西幽根本不可能看到。浪巫謠想得好笑，眼裡的笑意便流淌出來，男人扳起臉似乎想說點什麼，但還沒開口便自己笑了起來，讓他也跟著高興起來，熱度似乎也沒那麼難受了。

「先喝點東西，等等要帶牠們回去了。」  
「好。」

浪巫謠拍拍身旁的空位看著殤不患，後者會意，一撩下擺大馬金刀的坐下，在樂師喝起男人方才給的涼奶時，男人抬起手，極其自然的將樂師糾結的髮以指作梳慢慢梳理起來。

「累了要說。」  
「嗯。」

他點點頭，直接將頭顱依靠在男人的肩上，望著遠方三三兩兩的羊隻遍佈於草坡，雪白的綿羊如落在地上的雲朵般趴坐不動，蓬鬆捲曲的羊毛隨著姿勢帶上些許草屑，青草的氣息與綿羊時不時的咩咩聲相輝映，帶出一股悠閒的氛圍。

但一個時辰前，這群綿羊可把他跟不患搞得人仰馬翻，毫無外表看起來的溫馴可親。

這裡是東離某處山間牧場，牧羊為生的地方除提供織造用的羊毛原料，亦提供羊肉、羊奶等與羊相關之買賣。牧場主人頗有生意頭腦，將牧場經營得有聲有色，在東離商界小有名聲，但又有誰知道，此處竟是掠風竊塵不為人知的資產之一呢？

想到凜雪鴉那自信滿滿的狡詐笑容，浪巫謠皺起眉頭，厭惡神情溢於言表。看著樂師不悅的眼神，殤不患略一思索便啞然失笑，大手摸了摸樂師垮下來的臉，安撫意義不言而喻。

事實上，他們在此也有凜雪鴉的穿針引線。

早前應丹家夫婦之邀，他們兩人在鍛劍祠小住一段稍作休整。雖說答應伯陽侯之請，三把來自仙鎮城的神誨魔械被收入魔劍目錄中由殤不患代為保管，但對於殤不患而言，這三把武器總有物歸原主的時候，想當然爾，再度回到鍛劍祠拜訪丹家是板上釘釘的事。

但是，在他們小住的第三日，丹家女主人聞到肉燥飯的香味，反而面露難受得摀嘴奔出門外、丹家男主人慌亂的衝上前，攬著愛妻的肩一疊聲的問著狀況。男人決定下山請大夫瞧瞧，囑咐樂師看顧著年輕夫妻云云，兵荒馬亂之際，樂師向不遠處隨手揮出一發音刃，直接將白髮紅眸的俊美男子逼出草叢。而後，自稱略懂岐黃之術的凜雪鴉告知年輕夫妻即將有新成員到來，還來不及為新生命道喜，年輕的丹家夫人又陷入了無止盡的孕吐中。

『若是能讓丹翡姑娘飲些羊乳，能保母子平安無慮。』  
『正巧，在下手裡有處牧場供應羊奶，但位置隱蔽、路途遙遠，得要有位腿腳強健、慣行遠路的武者協助……該怎麼辦呢？殤大俠。』

盜賊意有所指的看向男人時，樂師抱起琵琶擋在男人前頭，瞪視盜賊的兇狠目光宛若尖刀般恨不得捅幾個窟窿。既是自家牧場怎麼不是自己去，還要賴著男人去？扣弦的手指蓄勢待發，毫不掩飾的敵意讓掠風竊塵總是悠然自得的笑意更盛，但男人拍拍樂師肩頭後向前跨了一步，不著痕跡的擋去掠風竊塵望向樂師的玩味目光。

平心而論，幫焦頭爛額的捲殘雲取些羊奶算不得難事，但任何事情只要與凜雪鴉有關必有詐的印象早已根深柢固。在殤不患伸手向凜雪鴉索取牧場的所在處時，浪巫謠握住殤不患的手，無聲表達一同前往的意思，畢竟盜賊前科累累，難保對方為了自己的享樂而給男人落井下石。

不過這次他們想岔了，盜賊確實有些不懷好意，但原因卻一反常態的理所當然。

依照凜雪鴉的說明，他們一路風塵僕僕的到達有供應羊奶的牧場。才踏進入口就遇上牧場幫工風風火火的抓著繩索等物事，追著四散奔逃的綿羊。一問之下，才知道此地綿羊有些靈性，瞧準了幫工忙碌時刻，在領頭羊的帶領下一隻隻的跳出歪倒的柵欄，等到定期餵食綿羊的工人發現時，半數綿羊早已散佈山頭，瞥向工人的眼神怎麼看都有嘲笑的意味。

真是什麼樣的人就有什麼樣的羊！

誠懇的牧場主人與勤奮的工人為此東奔西跑的模樣，讓殤不患與浪巫謠無法坐視不管，兩人與對方對視一眼後分頭行動，協助工人追回跑遠的綿羊。綿羊在領頭羊的指揮下頗有幾分行軍布陣的味道，佯攻詐降樣樣來，甚至還有隻綿羊露出楚楚可憐的表情博取同情，在工人有些於心不忍時一腳踩空掉入坑洞，只能望著綿羊得意洋洋的瀟灑離去，說有多卑鄙就有多卑鄙，直接帶來不小的麻煩。

就算凜雪鴉在現場，面對綿羊也得勞心費力卻得不到想要的愉悅，根本是專屬掠風竊塵的苦差事。想懂了此節，浪巫謠臉一黑，氣得直接運起輕功到達半山腰之處，確認方圓百里除了殤不患外無任何人類，抱起琵琶直接引吭高歌。帶有魔性的歌聲以浪巫謠為中心散播開來，為此歌聲流連忘返也並非人類的專利。

一隻體型壯碩的綿羊搖搖晃晃的走到樂師前方，彎折四肢趴伏在地，然後是第二隻、第三隻、第四隻……在領頭羊的帶領下，綿羊漸漸聚集到浪巫謠的身邊，趴在一旁搖頭晃腦。趁此機會，殤不患腳下運勁，在山上進行大範圍的奔跑，將落單的綿羊趕向樂師的聲音範圍內，等到烙跑的綿羊全都在浪巫謠四周頻頻點頭、為其歌聲聽得如癡如醉時，樂師已經唱了快一個時辰了。

這也是浪巫謠得坐在一旁休息的原因，不間斷的歌聲帶來的疲累不亞於勢均力敵的高手對戰，明白樂師的身體負擔，殤不患確認樂師的情況後，迅速的下山取來牧場供應的冰涼羊奶給樂師補充些體力，變成現在這個情況。

想著，殤不患轉過頭望向樂師，後者優雅的啜飲著手中羊奶，翠色眼眸注視著遠方，好奇而專注。他很喜歡這時候的浪巫謠，全心全意、純粹且直接的目光足以讓被注視的人為之赴湯蹈火──他也不例外。

或許是男人的目光毫不掩飾，感受到視線的樂師向男人的方向歪著頭對上深褐色的目光，清澈的翠玉眼裡充滿疑問。看著樂師因為喝著羊奶，導致嘴邊沾了一圈白色的奶漬，殤不患笑著捧起樂師小巧的下巴，拇指擦去樂師臉上的羊奶。

「殤？」  
「有可愛的小鬍子了。」

他看著樂師雙頰涌起紅暈，露出有些羞恥又強自鎮定的神態，本就華美的容顏被這份情感點綴得更加勾引人心，殤不患沒能忍住，低下頭便往浪巫謠粉嫩的唇瓣啄下一吻。

嗯，是奶香味的巫謠。分開唇瓣，他舔舔唇還在回味樂師的滋味，臉龐便被樂師雙手扣住，唇瓣的距離迅速縮短為零，他一手圈住樂師的腰，與他的樂師交換一個充滿熱度的吻，唇舌摩擦出濕潤的水聲與樂師細碎的嗚咽，他聽得心頭燥熱，費了很大的力氣才離開樂師的唇，勉強壓制住想不管不顧的要了樂師的念頭。

只是，與他心意相通的樂師怎麼會聽不出男人的弦外之音呢？浪巫謠摸了摸男人的頭頂，汗濕的黑髮帶來的觸感有些微妙，在男人炙熱的眼神裡低聲提醒。

「現在，還不行的。」

他們還沒把羊趕回羊圈、還沒跟牧場主人索要羊奶、還沒把該做的事做完──聽出樂師的言下之意，殤不患雙臂收緊，整張臉埋在樂師的肩窩裡狠狠吸了幾口後才依依不捨的放開，這番親密過頭的舉動讓樂師害羞至極，導致瞪向他的翠玉眼毫無殺傷力可言。

不患真是、真是……浪巫謠並非排斥與男人的親密舉措，倒不如說，男人猝不及防的偷襲總讓他心跳加速，既覺得男人太我行我素令他手足無措、又覺得男人如此直接了當的索求令他心頭甜蜜。好比現在，才剛忙完活動，他全身散發混雜汗水與牲口的難聞臭味，偏偏不患從不管他是否沐浴清潔，隨時想到就把臉埋在他身上蹭著吸，有時還趁機說些大膽話語逗弄他，讓他臉上熱得快燒起來了。

「……還沒盥洗呢！」

好半晌才吐露心聲，但樂師說完反倒更難為情。身上髒也是事實，但這句話怎麼聽都像是暗示男人現在還不行、梳洗過後就可以對他為所欲為似的。可是，他想在不患面前留下最好的一面，最好是能讓男人一眼便淪陷的程度，讓男人的心裡除了目錄以外的空間都有他浪巫謠的存在才好。

他抬眼看去，只見男人不甚在意的扭著頭，望著他的眼神有著男人特有的理所當然。

「巫謠就是巫謠，是我心悅的巫謠，有無盥洗根本不影響。」

男人說得輕描淡寫，卻讓他聽得臉紅心跳，正因為男人是發自內心如此認為，這番真實坦誠的話語才會讓他聽得又害羞又歡喜，偏偏男人彷彿不知自己話語中的殺傷力般，又再補上會心一擊。

「況且，你也不會因為我臭而不接近我，是吧？」

一語道破事實，浪巫謠整張臉不受控制的紅了起來。確實如男人所言，他不會因為不患身上是香是臭而與不患有距離的差異。相反的是，他很喜歡不患身上的氣味，和不患的聲音一樣喜歡。

從見到殤不患那天起，他的情感就搶在理智之前追尋著殤不患了。那時他一度以為他對不患是嚮往，但他意識到自己的心隨著男人舉動唱出悲歡喜合，為男人而共鳴時，真實的心意自然是水落石出。

不患就是不患，他為之傾心的不患，又不會因為不患都是汗臭而嫌棄。浪巫謠想著，就聽著男人渾不在意的笑道。

「我這麼有魅力，巫謠被我迷得神魂顛倒、連味道也聞著香……」  
「不患！」

樂師惱怒的喊著，男人有時不正經起來連他也受不了，根本用不著琵琶大聲駁斥。接收到那雙翠色裡的警告，殤不患摸摸鼻子老實的賠個不是，畢竟他家樂師臉皮薄，有些私密話還是得惦量惦量才好。

「對不起啦，巫謠。」  
「……都還沒完成工作呢！」

樂師撇過頭低低的回了句，雖然看不到表情，但從男人的角度看去，能看見樂師玉白的耳染上嫣紅，與耳上華麗的耳飾相映成趣。殤不患看著看著，遲鈍的腦袋突然頓悟什麼，讓他笑容越來越燦爛，他牽上浪巫謠的手，後者沒甩開，默默的與男人十指緊扣著。

「巫謠。」  
「嗯？」  
「那做完工作呢？」  
「……明知故問。」  
「可是我聽不懂啊！」

低沉的語調飽含喜悅之情，才不是男人口中所言的聽不懂。浪巫謠想著，握住男人的手拉到自己唇邊，在男人眼前狠狠的啜了一口。他雙頰的熱度依然未退，但挑釁的翠色眼神與微翹的紅潤唇瓣，展現在男人眼前的意義不言而喻。

「聽不懂就算了！」  
「懂了懂了！拜託饒過我吧！」

看著男人面露著急的拉住他的手，就像即將到手的美食快被拱手相讓般的委屈，浪巫謠沒能忍住噗哧一笑，美麗的臉龐越發光彩照人。他晃晃男人的手，眼裡的溫柔是男人才有幸見識的風景，男人看得眼熱，帶著鬍渣的臉龐湊近自己準備一親方澤時，不合時宜的聲音一口氣打破甜蜜的氛圍，直接把兩人拉回現實。

「咩──」

同時轉頭，就見壯碩綿羊走到他們身旁咩了幾聲，看著人類的眼神無辜又可愛，但他們可不敢掉以輕心，畢竟眼前這隻通體雪白的可愛綿羊就是帶領群羊逃出柵欄、耍弄人類的罪魁禍首。先前也是因為這隻領頭羊被樂師的歌聲吸引才結束這場人羊間的你追我趕，正想推測領頭羊的意圖，從剛剛便沒出聲的言靈琵琶打破靜默，直吐人言轉譯綿羊的要求。

「這隻羊想聽浪唱歌，牠聽爽了才要回去吃飯睡覺覺。」

聆牙眼珠骨碌碌的轉著，默默擔任人類與動物的溝通橋樑，雖然聽一把琵琶翻譯一隻羊的話有點奇怪，但說起跟聲音有關的事，沒有誰比浪巫謠他們更專業。殤不患聽完聆牙的轉述反而更困惑，照這隻羊所說，牠也不到頑劣的程度，怎麼還能讓現場人仰馬翻？

「喔，這羊還說，上次跟一個和他們顏色差不多的人類玩捉迷藏玩得很開心，很想跟人類再玩一次，超好玩！」

顏色跟綿羊差不多的人類……殤不患臉一黑，腦內馬上浮現某個嘻皮笑臉的白色盜賊，身旁的樂師似乎也與他想到同件事，臉色也沉了下來。男人與樂師迅速的交換眼神後，直接問出他們最想知道的問題。

「這隻羊有說跟他們玩的人類長什麼樣？」  
「噢，他說那個人類白白的、手上拿一根會冒煙的棍子，身上還有煙的味道臭臭的，上次還把他們耍得團團轉，所以這次他們學這個人類的方法跟我們玩……」

聆牙越說越小聲，雖然沒有指名道姓，但這些顯而易見的特徵也足夠說明始作俑者是誰了。看著眼前一臉純真的綿羊，寃有頭債有主，殤不患用力一抹臉，壓抑不住的俗燥氣性直接針對元兇爆發，怒吼響徹雲霄。

「凜雪鴉你個渾蛋！！！！！」


	2. Chapter 2

應領頭羊的要求，在樂師獻唱一曲送給現場羊群後，領頭羊咩咩叫了幾聲，現場羊群便迅速排列成整齊劃一的隊列，由領頭羊帶領隊伍走到樂師身旁靜靜等待。看著領頭羊抬起頭盯著樂師，水汪汪的大眼寫滿我好棒的自信滿滿，樂師伸手揉揉羊腦袋，翠玉眼裡流露讚美之意。

數完羊群總數量後回來便是看見這一幕，殤不患默默的觀看著樂師與羊的互動，將樂師很少見的純粹笑容銘記在心。他的樂師平時就很好看，不過樂師發自內心的笑是最好的妝容，每每見到，總能讓他感覺到自己對樂師的喜歡又多了不少。察覺到自己回來了，樂師側過頭，看著自己的目光有徵詢的意思。

「數量沒問題，走吧！」  
「嗯。」

樂師點點頭，抱起他的琵琶試探性的撥下一音。剎時，羊群動作一致的朝向樂師抬起頭顱，似乎聽出弦音不太精準，浪巫謠轉了下軫子，將聲音調過後再撥一次，此時羊群全體肅立，而後，樂師撥下一輪漂亮的滑音後，在領頭羊前方，作為領頭羊的領頭邊走邊彈奏。

乾淨清澈的音樂迴盪於山林之間，領頭羊聽話的跟在樂師絳紅色的身後；在領頭羊後方，本性溫馴的綿羊群隨著頭羊前進的方向亦步亦趨，長長的隊伍如一條軟綿綿的雪白溪流般蜿蜒而下，羊蹄的踢踏聲、草叢的窣窣聲、時不時的咩咩聲此起彼落，偶有幾隻羊稍微脫隊，但也在隔壁綿羊的催促聲中儘快歸位，讓在後方押隊的男人不用花費太多力氣便能確認羊群的走向。

殤不患知道，他在後方能不費太多力，便能確認羊群有無脫隊，樂師動聽的樂曲是其中關鍵。普通牲畜雖可經人類訓練而聽話，但與生俱來的本能讓動物有不受控的可能性，照理來說，他現在得驅趕落後的綿羊，使其跟上大部隊。不過，現場的綿羊互助合作，在樂師的音樂與領頭羊的叫聲中扶持前進，讓他能有更多餘裕照顧到急需幫助的綿羊。在男人幫忙把某隻羊的羊蹄從石頭縫隙拔出來時，綿羊向他咩了聲後敞開四蹄、小跑步的跟上隊伍，就像跟他道謝一般。

這裡的綿羊還真有幾分靈性啊！男人感嘆的想著，不知不覺的將綿羊群送回牧場，他聽見樂曲漸漸和緩，定眼一瞧，正好將樂師倚坐在入口旁柵欄彈奏的身影映入眼裡，羊群在樂音與工人的引導下魚貫而入，直到最後一隻羊走進柵欄，工人們趕緊關上柵欄落鎖，樂音也隨之結束。

追回羊群讓牧場眾人都鬆了口氣，趁此機會，殤不患好奇的問了句這群羊日後的處置方式。雖然在他看來，這群羊頂多就是愛玩罷了，但牧場靠羊維生，經過此事只怕這群羊是凶多吉少。誰知，牧場主人手指捲了捲有些長的山羊鬍子，一派老神在在的說。

**『這段時間就不讓他們出門透氣啦！』**

這麼輕鬆的就放過他們？不僅殤不患感到愕然，連走上前與男人會合的浪巫謠也難掩訝異之色。他們明顯震驚的神情讓牧場主人呵呵一笑，仔細的解釋關於這群羊為何得被關在欄舍裡的原因，事實上也跟牠們在牧場的定位有關──牠們是毛羊，專門提供羊毛原料用。

羊毛本就具備輕軟耐火保暖等特性，其中此地綿羊所產羊毛不僅有上述特性，甚至還有抵抗術法的效果，雖然抵抗有限，但能提升防禦的織造物料在軍隊可是搶手貨，做為東離軍輕甲衣的來源之一，牧場為了伺候這些毛羊也是煞費苦心，就怕這群羊一不開心，所生羊毛效果減弱，那便得不償失了。

**『正好也到了剪毛的時候，關起來也好。』**

聽來這群羊不僅無性命之憂，還會吃得飽睡得好的過完一生，殤不患跟浪巫謠放心之餘，趕緊遞上凜雪鴉的信跟主人說明來意，他們來到此處便是為了取得羊奶而來，遭遇這場突發事件，不曉得還能不能拿到。有了書信作為叩門磚，牧場主人笑瞇瞇的答應請求，不過也是有條件的──希望他們作為臨時雇工幫忙擠奶。

正逢產季，不管是剛擠好的羊奶還是需加工製作的乳酪都缺乏人手，若是能幫忙擠羊奶還能提供綿羊相關製品作為酬勞感謝──聽牧場主人說得誠懇，且酬勞也合算，男人與樂師商量後便痛快的答應了。

於是，他們洗淨頭臉雙手、脫去外袍、挽起袖子後，提起木桶走到母羊的圍欄區準備親自擠奶。男人的拙劍、樂師的琵琶被放在不遠處，男人在樂師收拾完身上配件後一把把樂師拉來身邊，手指幾番撥弄，解了樂師髮辮後重新梳理，迅速束成一條高馬尾。束完樂師的髮，樂師推推男人示意轉身後，伸手為男人卸下髮冠，俐落的將頭髮全部束起後為男人重新正冠。

「哇，好涼！謝啦巫謠！」

男人豪邁的笑容是最好的回饋，浪巫謠微微一笑，提起木桶率先走入圍欄，男人見狀趕緊跟上，並順手關上圍欄插上木栓──前事不忘後事之師，他可不想再跟羊群玩捉迷藏了。

負責擠奶的嬸子帶著他們說明擠奶訣竅，包含擠奶前的乳房擦洗、前期按摩、捨棄頭奶、正式擠奶、擠奶手法變化、擠奶標準、後續母羊護理等等，深入淺出的講解即使是門外漢如他們也能迅速理解。看完工人的示範後，他們各找一頭母羊趕緊蹲下身進行擠奶。

「哇啊！」

隔行如隔山，他們還是太小看擠奶這項工作。殤不患擰了把溫毛巾，準備擦洗母羊的乳房時，母羊身子一扭，硬生生的脫離湊過來的毛巾，溫馴的羊只是羊蹄踏個幾下表示不舒服，但噴濺起來的草屑飼料殼往他臉上招呼，側過頭才勉強避開。

「咩咩！咩────」

才剛開始就被討厭，簡直在預告他接下來也會多災多難，果不其然，好不容易擦洗完乳房，殤不患在擠奶前的乳房按摩又遭遇困難。當他按摩母羊做擠奶準備時，或許是力道相較以往來得重，母羊吃痛的咩咩叫，雖然沒有爆起亂踢，但不安分的走踏扭動也讓殤不患手忙腳亂。

「唉呦！我不是壞人啊！」

母羊力氣不小，光是要顧好母羊不要受傷就是個難題，但一時半刻也想不到解決辦法。就在男人焦頭爛額之際，熟悉的氣息從身旁掠過，而後，本來激動的母羊情緒慢慢和緩下來，叫聲也從淒厲轉而委屈。不用抬頭便知道樂師來到他身邊，撫摸著母羊輕聲哼著曲子哄著，樂師穩定且友善的安撫讓母羊漸漸平靜下來，趁此機會，殤不患放輕力道再進行按摩，手作拳狀握住乳頭一握一拉，成功擠出一股乳汁。

有了浪巫謠的協助，接下來的擠奶便順利許多，殤不患依照先前嬸子的提點，最初的三股乳汁直接放棄掉後，一手抄起木桶放在乳房下方，拳握乳頭根部一握一鬆，有節奏的開始擠羊奶，一股股乳汁隨著殤不患的動作擠入木桶內，逐漸增加的乳白色液體有著淡淡的香味，確認最後一滴乳汁被擠淨後，他放開母羊的乳房，把裝滿羊乳的木桶與工人的空桶交換，然後，在浪巫謠安撫好下一隻母羊、蹲下身準備擠奶時，他適時的把木桶帶到樂師身邊，準備配合樂師遞桶。

「噗咻！」  
「……啊！」

樂師姿勢標準、動作輕柔，母羊也乖巧聽話，就擠奶而言堪稱是天時地利人和，但擠出的乳汁卻往旁一歪，直接噴了男人滿臉。猝不及防的被羊乳噴濺，殤不患抹掉臉上乳汁，就看到樂師羞紅著臉、很不好意思的看著他，握著乳頭的手亦躊躇不前。

「意外而已，沒事。」

搖搖手表示無礙，殤不患對一臉抱歉的樂師露出鼓勵的笑容，一回生二回熟，樂師只要多練習幾次肯定很快上手──然後噴到臉上的羊奶給殤不患上了一課。

浪巫謠的表情非常精彩。他真的是依照嬸子的擠奶手法進行，但不知為何奶水盡往男人臉上潑，他一面覺得讓不患困擾很抱歉、另一方面又覺得被噴滿臉羊奶的不患很逗趣，不同的心情交錯讓他有些啼笑皆非，看見樂師這番神色，殤不患湊上前，沾到羊奶的手指親暱的刮了刮樂師的鼻子。

「喔？很高興？」

很高興，因為能看見不一樣的不患，就會很高興。只是，若接下來擠的奶水全都招呼到男人臉上就笑不出來了。浪巫謠想著，苦惱之情便悄悄爬上端麗過分的容顏，讓本來便愛重樂師的男人心跳漏了一拍，這份顏色確實引人入勝，但殤不患認為有比苦惱更適合的情感待在樂師的臉上。

「繼續擠吧！」  
「可是──」  
「我會想辦法，你就繼續做你該做的。這不就是你說過的那個……『各司其職』嗎？」

在浪巫謠驚喜的目光中，殤不患補充道：

「就像我擠奶時，你幫我安撫母羊；現在你擠奶時，我幫你接住羊奶──我們都是這樣互相配合走過來的，這次也一樣。」  
「所以，別擔心，繼續吧！」

是啊，他差點忘了，他們一直都是互相配合走過來的，既然不患有辦法，那他只要專心做好手中工作就好。浪巫謠明瞭的點頭，重新為母羊按摩乳房後，握住乳頭開始擠奶，又是一股奶水噴來，此時的殤不患有備而來，直接以空木桶接住羊奶，一滴不漏的。

況且，殘雲這新手爸爸可還在等著他們帶羊乳回去呢！這點小事絕對克服得了！木桶體積偏大，殤不患反手抄起舀羊奶用的葫蘆瓢，一手一瓢迅速接住羊奶舀入桶內，本就是善使氣勁的絕世高手，接住集中易如反掌，抓住樂師擠奶的節奏，他眼明手快的接下未落在桶裡的羊奶，與樂師配合無間。

擠完一頭羊後，浪巫謠與殤不患對視一眼瞬間達成共識，樂師趕到下一隻羊身邊按摩乳房準備擠奶、男人提來空桶與葫蘆瓢準備接奶，前兩頭羊的經驗讓他們確立彼此的分工：與動物投契的浪巫謠負責擠奶、氣力較大的殤不患則負責固定母羊，看情況適時輔助樂師。

各司其職。簡單的話語背後是全然的信任，浪巫謠專心的握住羊乳房以適當的力道按摩後擠乳，過人聽覺讓他能聽出母羊目前的狀態並不斷微調手法，技巧性的握住乳頭根部，有節奏的一拉一握，初時的生澀與失誤漸漸減少，他全身冒汗但毫無覺知，只是不斷的往桶內擠出一股又一股的乳汁。

圍欄裡，焰髮樂師平穩且專注的擠著羊奶，乳汁陸續落入桶中漸漸盈滿，殤不患放下葫蘆瓢，就著固定母羊的姿勢，空出手來幫浪巫謠把額前瀏海往旁撥去別至耳後，也順手將豆大的汗珠以指拭去。他的樂師很美，即使是擠奶途中，優雅中隱含韻律的動作依然吸引眾人目光，讓人不由自主的欣賞著，甚至是……讓人浮想翩翩。

樂師手指白皙修長，當手指握住長長的乳頭擠奶時，上上下下的動作總讓男人聯想到某些夜深人靜的時候，樂師的手也是這般動作──咳咳、他在胡思亂想什麼啊！殤不患在心底嚴正譴責一陣，重新將注意力放回擠奶的工作中，也就忽略了樂師紅起來的耳廓與不自然的一頓。

隔行如隔山，匆忙上陣也能做到擠羊奶的工作就很不錯了，但浪巫謠卻能精益求精力求完美，越來越熟練的動作意味著速度提升，當最後一隻母羊的奶水被擠淨時，樂師長長吁口氣，握住男人伸過來的手站起身。

「辛苦了。」  
「不患才是，辛苦了。」

聽到殤不患的慰問，浪巫謠搖搖頭表示不辛苦。男人覺得他一路擠奶下來肯定很累，但要說起辛苦，他能夠心無旁騖的專注於擠奶工作，也是因為男人為他開闢出一個安穩的擠奶環境。不管是固定母羊動作、幫忙接取乳汁、或是遞上溫毛巾給他，這些大大小小的瑣事單獨做很簡單，全都湊在一起就是麻煩，相較之下擠奶工作便單純多了。

看樂師除了出了滿身汗外無大礙，殤不患上下打量一陣後點點頭，就與樂師一人一桶，提起羊奶向羊乳匯集處會合。一桶桶羊奶被倒入專用的鋼桶，訓練有素的工人們封上桶蓋、運上牛車、拉上油布、直接運走，看著一連串行雲流水的動作，不難理解此處牧場為何能在商界頗受好評，人人爭相搶購了。

「好啦！搞定。我們取了羊奶就回去吧！」

殤不患想得簡單──既然事情做完，拿了羊奶也該趕回鍛劍祠了。但他忘了幫忙追羊、趕羊群、擠羊奶，每件事情都消耗不少時間。當兩人找到牧場主人準備取羊奶時，天色已漸漸暗了下來，火紅的落日正緩緩的沒入地平線的那一頭，美麗的晚霞正展現白日最後的光彩。

**『天色不早，兩位大俠不妨暫且宿個一晚，明早再出發吧！』**

牧場主人的提議自然是被兩人採納，忙碌了一整天，有個地方可以讓身體好好休息是最好的。更何況，既然是凜雪鴉名下的財產，以這個傢伙奢華浮誇的性格，提供的吃住至少不會太差，有得吃有得睡，身體才會常保健康。

其實，若是殤不患孤身一人，他就會婉拒對方的好意，帶著羊奶說走就走；可如今他不是一個人，在尚有餘裕的情況下，他想照顧好他自己跟他的樂師。想著想著便伸手偷偷握住樂師的手，在樂師有些驚訝、有些害羞、又有些困惑的眼神中，殤不患眼神柔和的注視著他的樂師、他的心裡人。

「巫謠，難得有些時間，想做什麼？」  
「跟你一起，都好。」  
「我決定嗎？」  
「嗯。」

浪巫謠握了握男人的手，總是清澈的翠玉眼寫滿對男人的信賴，對這樣的目光沒轍，男人露齒一笑，決定得毫不猶豫。

「那就……先填飽肚子吧！」

吃飯皇帝大，先吃飽最重要！


	3. Chapter 3

晚飯是三菜一湯，燉羊肉、紅燒魚、燙青菜、蘿蔔排骨湯。說是簡單，但羊肉燉得入口即化、魚肉鮮嫩不失原味、燙青菜清脆爽利，蘿蔔排骨湯好喝得讓人連肉屑都不想放過。不僅殤不患秋風掃落葉般的扒了一碗又一碗的白飯，就連平時胃口不大的浪巫謠也頗有食慾，一條二斤重的紅燒吳郭魚被樂師吃了三分之二。

樂師難得食指大動讓男人又欣慰又心疼，吃著飯還不忘往樂師碗裡挾菜堆肉，希望能讓樂師再多吃一些。見到自己碗裡越來越多的菜肉，浪巫謠筷子方向一轉，挾了羊肉直接喂入男人嘮叨的嘴裡，在男人正想開口說些什麼時又挾一筷子的菜喂食男人，一頓晚餐就在兩人你添菜我喂肉的行為中結束。他們吃得豐盛滿足，但這可苦了聆牙──他一把琵琶整整看了一天旁若無人的耳鬢廝磨，臨到晚餐還得繼續看著男人與樂師恩愛的模樣，簡直身心俱疲。

這樣的你儂我儂一路持續到進房都還沒停止，基於旁觀者與身為樂師專屬琵琶的立場，聆牙決定要趁浪巫謠剛洗浴出來、殤不患正在淨房盥洗的空檔，好好的與他的主人反應一下。

所以，當洗浴後的男人身著單薄裡衣、邊用布巾擦著一頭黑中參白的髮邊踏入牧場為他們準備的廂房時，恰好撞見紅底金漆的華麗琵琶用奄奄一息的語調對坐在桌旁的浪巫謠道出心聲：

「小巫謠，我知道你很愛頭家啦！但你們已經過熱戀期了好嗎？」  
「我愛不患，跟熱戀期有關？」  
「……我想說的是，你們恩愛時請注意時間地點場合。」  
「為什麼？我就是愛不患啊？」  
「啊啊浪都聽不懂！算了算了我要睡了晚安！」

咔嚓一聲關閉機關，浪巫謠翠綠的雙眼困惑的盯著手裡自動關機的琵琶，依然不懂琵琶到底想告訴他什麼。對他而言，從那一天與入宮盜劍的不患相遇後，他的世界刷上明豔的色彩，是不患揮散他人生的迷惘，告訴他人生的方向操之在己，也是不患的溫柔，讓他知道走在自己所選的路上雖然坎坷卻甘之如飴的美好，在那一晚，他加入了男人的大道，悄悄的將真心放入男人手中。

喜歡上如此頂天立地的偉男子本就是苦中帶甜的滋味，那時的他僅是默默戀著男人便幸福得無以復加。小時候，母親就直言不諱的說她懷胎生下的不是浪巫謠，而是她最喜愛的天籟美聲；下山後，酒樓的老闆與客人喜歡的是鴉片酒與歌聲交織的虛幻迷夢；進宮時，嘲風用她濃重的惡意告訴他，對於浪巫謠這不會夭折的鶯鳥是如此喜愛，別妄想從她身邊飛走。能夠作為殤不患的夥伴走在殤不患的身旁，他很珍惜這樣的關係，無意也不打算再更進一步。

男人可是胸懷天下的鴻鵠，他一小小燕雀自當安份守己──他那時是這麼自以為是的想著。也因此，當男人慎重的告訴他他喜歡浪巫謠，想跟浪巫謠有夥伴以上的關係時，他愣在現場，一時找不到話語訴說。

殤喜歡他，他喜歡殤，這是多美好的夢啊！但他傻得對男人搖搖頭，然後用力的捏住自己的臉往外扯，他大概是在做夢，才會遇見他夢寐以求的事。臉上有些疼，但男人扣住他扯著臉的手倏然拉近距離時，他也不知道從哪裡生出了勇氣，一手攀上男人後頸，用盡全力吻住男人的唇作為回答。

結果這件事成為他羞恥又甜蜜的回憶之一。現在，每每想起總忍不住懊悔當時的笨拙，但不管過了多久，他依然能毫不猶豫的訴說對男人的心意，這份情感是如此重要，本就無不可對人言，為什麼聆牙會說要看時間地點場合呢？浪巫謠不懂琵琶的話，但這幾年遊歷江湖，寡言樂師也懂了一人計短二人計長的淺白道理，於是，當他抬起那雙翠玉色的眸子看向男人時，男人難得耳根泛紅的握著嘴，看了他好一會兒才走到他身旁坐下，結實臂膀自後頭圈起他的腰，他把琵琶放到桌上放鬆身體，任由男人將自己抱在懷裡。

能看到害羞的不患是很新奇的體驗，但浪巫謠不明白頂天立地的男人為何害羞，往常總是他因男人各種意外之舉而弄得臉紅心跳，他也不覺得自己有說了什麼驚世駭俗的話，他還在思考為什麼時，男人圈在腰上的手收緊了下，沉穩的嗓音在他耳畔響起。

「我愛你。」

男人話語彷彿在他心中引爆煙花，炸得他措手不及。浪巫謠玉白的臉龐霎時染上緋紅，他扭過頭盯著殤不患的眼，微微睜大的雙眼還有著幾分疑惑，可悄悄上揚的唇角誠實的表達他心頭的狂喜之情。看著樂師如此心緒澎湃的模樣，殤不患以臉貼臉，難得對樂師做出近乎撒嬌的舉動。

──我愛不患。

耳邊好像還迴響著浪巫謠鏗鏘有力的告白。或許從第一次望見白衣樂師離去的背影時，他就不受控的被吸引了。殤不患想。

樂師自對話中毫不猶豫的表達對他的情意，他久違的感受到自己的情感正炙熱的燃燒著。行走江湖這麼多年，他自認自己見多識廣，沒有什麼大風大浪能讓他驚訝──見過人性之善有多麼神聖不可侵犯，就有見過人性之惡有多麼深不可測。所以對於天命曾提過的會唱出魔性之歌的樂師時，那時的他僅是冷眼旁觀罷了。

卻沒想過有一日，他不僅會和白衣樂師拳腳相抵、刀劍相向，還帶著理論上是敵人的樂師至南方海邊揭破真相質問意圖，更不會想到在魔劍目錄初成那晚，他親眼目睹樂師浴火重生蛻變成長，一步步的走到他的身旁。樂師以為自己的心思隱藏得好，可是不管是默默注視他的溫柔目光，還是靜靜陪伴他的可靠身影都在告訴殤不患樂師傾心於他──因為他也是這樣看著浪巫謠，抱持著相似的心思。

當樂師以吻回應他的告白時，他像個情竇初開的毛頭小子兇狠卻笨拙的啃咬著樂師那雙美唇，濃烈的情感在胸膛激盪，他的人生除魔劍目錄外剩下的時間不多，但這些時間只要浪巫謠想，全都給他便是。殤不患偏頭在樂師水嫩的面頰落下好幾個細碎的吻，他口舌笨拙，有很多想與浪巫謠訴說的話，卻又不曉得該從何說起，僅能以一遍又一遍的吻表達他對他的情。

「巫謠，我好高興。」  
「你愛我，我愛你，我們兩情相悅呢！」

浪巫謠並不駑鈍，天資聰穎的腦袋瞬間明白殤不患淺白的情話是因何而來。他湊過去往男人臉上落下一吻，指腹輕輕摩挲男人剛硬過分的臉部線條，眼神柔軟。

「是，我們兩情相悅了。」

人生在世並非事事皆如己意，他很幸運自己做出選擇，讓這份選擇帶領他到男人的身邊。正因這份選擇讓浪巫謠與殤不患握緊彼此的手踏上漫漫長路，他現在才可以在殤不患的懷抱裡，與他的男人耳鬢廝磨──是過去的他絕不敢妄想實現的夢。

所以……「還好，聆牙看不到我們、這般好。」

想到聆牙自動關機前的哀怨眼神，浪巫謠捧起男人臉頰一本正經的說，那雙翠玉眼眸裡隱隱約約透出幾分得意，襯得樂師整個人熠熠生輝。那樣充滿自信的神采讓人想一探究竟，殤不患把臉蹭著樂師掌心，好奇一問。

「喔？為什麼？」  
「他說，我們要看時間地點場合，但我不懂。」  
「不懂什麼？」  
「我對不患的愛，是不需要看場合的。」

完全沒注意到自己的發言在男人心中掀起驚濤駭浪，浪巫謠斟酌著言語，試著以更精確的詞彙言簡意賅的敘述他的想法，「愛就是愛，本來就是你我之間的樂事，為何要考慮場合呢？」

明白樂師的困惑後反而讓人哭笑不得，殤不患直接往樂師的掌心用力吮了一吻，親暱行為讓樂師臉上本來稍稍消退的紅暈再次卷土重來，他的樂師啊，怎麼可以這麼可愛得讓人想好好疼愛呢？

「我啊，自從心中有你後，除了目錄就想著你，其他事除卻性命攸關外就不怎麼在意了。」

說到底，他殤不患不過就是一個武功厲害的平凡人。他的心也不大，會放在心上的除了魔劍目錄就是浪巫謠，若是尋常對象早就為此鬧將起來，質問著「目錄與我，你要選哪個」的棘手問題了。但他與巫謠的緣分並不只是情愛，還有為丟棄目錄於安全之地的目標而共同奮鬥著，生死關頭與他們的距離僅在咫尺，有限的生命就該做不留遺憾的事。

「聆牙大概想說，叫我們注意點旁人的感受。雖然對他挺抱歉的……我就只想注意與你有關的事。」

你都能一直溫柔的看著我了，我看著你不也是理所當然的嗎？男人這麼說，那雙深褐色的雙眼飽含深情凝視著翠綠的眸子，被那樣深邃的眼神看得全身發燙，樂師依然紅著臉，但雙手一把握住男人的臉龐，直接面對面詰問出盤旋在心裡的疑惑。

「像白天那樣大膽的，看著我？」  
「哪裡大膽了？」  
「擠奶時，不患的呼吸心跳變這麼快，就像是……」

就像是迫不及待的想與我歡好一樣。後半段的句子樂師說不下去，即使過人聽覺早就讓他確定答案，但臉皮薄嫩的他還是不太好意思說出口。浪巫謠扭腰示意男人鬆開臂膀，跨坐在男人結實的大腿上，緊彈的臀有意識的與男人的那物擠壓著，直接擠出男人的悶哼。感覺到那處誠實的抬頭挺胸，浪巫謠的手沿著臉部線條一路向下，伸入裡衣輕車熟路的按壓著健壯的胸腹，在殤不患眼前像是白日擠奶般圈上半勃起的物事。

「像、這樣？」

殤不患的呼吸陡然粗重，被圈握住的陽物精力充沛的在樂師手裡聳立起來，他看著樂師那雙剔透的眼裡閃過有些淘氣的笑意，微啟的雙唇泛著粉嫩的色澤，腰胯一挺，在樂師轉而驚訝的眼神中一手扣住腰肢，長年持握拙劍的大掌隔著裡衣一把覆在樂師胸前，帶繭指腹調情似的摩挲著肌肉線條。

「不只，還有這樣。」

聽懂暗示的樂師坦率的挺起胸，任由男人的掌模仿擠奶前的按摩般緩緩搓揉著，絲絲快感自胸口流竄，浪巫謠輕哼著，手指也攀著男人的肉刃輕柔的撫弄，擦出不明顯的水聲。

「巫謠，」感覺到樂師的那處也漸漸飽滿起來，殤不患以腿往樂師那裡頂了一頂，在樂師吐出不規則的曖昧喘息聲時，邊揉起柔韌美胸，邊在樂師敏感的耳畔可憐兮兮的吐露一定會被應允的請求。

「幫我擠擠奶吧！」

*

任誰也不會說出這裡沒有羊隻上哪兒去擠奶這種不解風情的回應，畢竟，男人的手不著痕跡的從樂師微微敞開的衣襟鑽入，無比煽情的握上白皙的胸乳，停在樂師手上的陽物顫顫抖動，誠懇的提醒樂師它很是寂寞，需要樂師吹吹含含才會好。

從以前開始，浪巫謠就很難拒絕殤不患的請求，這幾年下來更是摸懂了樂師對他表面強硬實則柔軟的性子，四下無人時怎麼胡攪蠻纏怎麼來。套句殤不患的話，沒人會對自己的愛侶還用一本正經的態度提出閨房情趣的申請許可，情到深處自然就想邀請伴侶一同快樂。聽明白男人的意思，浪巫謠扳過男人的臉龐用自己的嘴含吮男人的唇，與男人的唇舌你來我往一陣後毫不戀棧的分開，在雙唇間扯出幾根曖昧的銀絲。

不患的嘴，好吃。浪巫謠想著，粉嫩小舌彷彿回味似的舔過唇瓣，他看見男人眼底燃燒著因他而起的慾望，這份成就感鼓勵他再做一些可以讓彼此更快樂的事──例如實現不患的願望，為他擠一擠奶。樂師的身體沿著男人的胸腹慢慢滑下，在男人性感的粗喘中趴跪在雙腿之間，白玉似的修長手指拉開衣帶，熟練的掏出這份沉甸甸的熱物。

「啪」的一聲，沒了衣料的阻擋，陽物直接彈打在樂師掌心，蕈狀前端溢出一點液體，在燭光下反射出健康的光澤，粗壯的莖柱是樂師用兩手也無法掌握的雄偉，低調懸在根部的子孫袋鼓鼓的，看得樂師不自覺的吞了口唾沫，翠玉色的眼裡除了羞澀外還有期待。

要先幫不患好好按摩按摩，等等才會擠出好吃的奶。浪巫謠以臉蹭了蹭男人的硬物，靈巧的手指沿著堅挺的線條劃過，捧起男人的肉刃圈握著，男人沐浴的皂角香與雄性氣息揉成一團，他嗅著有些濃郁的腥羶，手指蘸過前端的液體擼動幾下後，一手將髮絲往耳後別過，側著頭試探的舔了一口。

「呵……」

男人自喉頭滾出痛快的嘆息，聲音不會騙人，耳力過人的樂師自然也聽得出這番動作對男人是無比受用。扶著肉刃，浪巫謠半瞇著眼一口一口的從頭啜吻，舌尖時不時的舔舐過凸起的青筋，把男人的兇器舔得濕漉漉的，但這點撫慰不過是暖身運動，他知道男人還喜歡他口中的溫度，所以，浪巫謠抬眼瞥見男人有些不過癮的神情，張開嘴小心翼翼的含住男人的囊袋。

這下男人無法無動於衷，他能感覺到男人的手掌激動的插入他的髮裡，也能從各種細碎的聲音在腦內勾勒出男人皺著眉頭、仰頭嘶鳴的舒服模樣。只要想到自己這樣就讓殤不患體驗到快樂，浪巫謠便感覺到自己身子也跟著發燙，恨不得再給得多些，他圈握莖幹並控制著嘴上力道，好好的含吻著男人的子孫袋，囊袋在他口裡被唾液沾得濕潤，唇瓣與袋身摩擦出黏黏膩膩的水聲。

啵啾聲響過，樂師的唇順著肉刃的弧度一路向上，再度吻上陽物前端，男人的陽物已經完全甦醒，從前端小孔溢出些興奮的清液，濃郁的雄性氣息在此時此刻無疑是吸引樂師品嚐的誘因。浪巫謠抬起頭對上男人的目光，正好將男人隱忍慾望的神情盡收眼底，男人還能忍著，但他捨不得。這樣想著，手指握住肉刃褪開外表皮層，紅潤唇瓣在頂端烙下一吻作為信號，然後在男人的眼前分開雙唇，將這份堅硬緩緩的納入口中。

「嘶──巫謠、別吃太多、哈……」

單手扶著樂師的頭，自己那物正被樂師溫暖包覆住，緊熱的快感讓殤不患舒服到差點沒在樂師嘴裡抽插。他深呼吸了幾回，努力擠出一絲理智提醒正幫他吹簫的樂師別吃過頭。樂師的嘴不僅善吟唱，為他吹簫時更是滋味絕佳，但通常都是他為樂師吹簫吹得樂師全身發軟，很少讓樂師為自己服務。原因無他，樂師的嘴太過舒服，有幾次吃得他一時失去理智，捧著樂師的臉擺動腰胯頂到樂師喉頭，反而刺激樂師難受的咳嗽，差點害樂師嗆到。

在那之後，殤不患便有意識的控制這種閨房情趣，舒服歸舒服，但他們還有很多方法可以給彼此快樂，不需要被綁死在一種方法上。他低頭看著樂師埋頭專注吃著自己的模樣，不間斷的嘖嘖水聲與樂師細微的悶哼聲讓下腹部燃燒的火更旺了。

從他的角度看過去，樂師一頭焰髮柔軟的垂落在他腿上，長長的髮絲盤出彎彎曲曲的線條，染著鮮豔寇丹的手扶著他的肉刃，軟嫩的唇瓣色情的含吮著柱身，更不用說在看不到的嘴裡，樂師是如何小心翼翼的避開牙齒，用舌頭挑逗柱身後吐出又吃入，時不時緊縮口腔肌肉好製造源源不絕的快感。殤不患的手指將樂師眼前汗濕的髮絲撥開，順著鬢邊滑向耳朵，獎勵似的揉捻著樂師小巧的耳垂。

「哈、巫謠……好舒服……」

不患被他撫慰得很舒服。聽到男人舒爽的低吟與耳邊充滿愛意的撫摸，浪巫謠羞恥的發現自己的那處也變得興奮難耐，他悄悄的夾起雙腿磨蹭緩解燥熱，吃著男人肉刃的嘴不自覺的吞得深了些，唾液順著柱身滴落，男人濃密的恥毛被他口中液體打濕，直接糾結一團。

偷偷的、再吞得深點，讓不患舒服也沒關係吧？男人總是顧慮他的感受，但他沒那麼脆弱，不影響平日吟歌頌唱的前提下，用他的嘴讓男人快樂也是種情調。懷抱著甜蜜的心思，樂師一面手掌按撫著男人囊袋，一面擺動腦袋，模仿抽插的動作吞吃著肉刃，男人爽得大掌捧著樂師臉頰哼出喘息，他順著節奏，一口氣將肉刃吃得深了些。肉刃進到喉頭深處讓他反射性乾嘔出聲，但他毫不在意的退出喉嚨準備再吃一次，雙頰就被男人大掌強硬的握住不讓他繼續。

「喂！巫謠！」

被男人察覺意圖，感覺到口中的陽物正逐漸撤退，不想讓嘴裡肉刃退出他的嘴，浪巫謠含著陽物努力吸吮著想挽留下來，強烈的快感逼得男人額角繃出青筋，趕在臨界前即時退出樂師的嘴，但樂師調皮的在頂端啜了口，被充分撫慰的粗壯陽物哪受得住這番刺激，隨著男人壓抑的低哼在樂師面前抖動著噴出白濁，濺了樂師滿臉。

男人雙眼發紅，看著樂師端麗的臉龐被自己精水沾染，黏滑的白色液體掛在眼睫上，沿著臉龐緩緩滴落。偏偏樂師還嫌不夠撩撥他似的，手指刮下臉上殘餘的白濁後，在他眼前津津有味的吃了起來，末了，還不忘抬頭看著男人，滿臉歡喜的說著感想：「不患的奶，好吃。」

才剛宣洩過的肉刃被這淫靡的景象一激立馬抬頭，再度雄糾糾氣昂昂。

「嘖！」

粗魯的咋舌，殤不患一把把樂師從地上抱起，三步併做兩步的衝到床邊把人扔上床，樂師一臉無辜的還想下床繼續方才情事，他直接翻身上床火速扯掉彼此的裡衣，在眼前敞開的白玉肢體讓人目眩神迷，殤不患一手摟抱樂師翻轉姿勢，直接把樂師擺弄成倒趴跪在身上的模樣，不僅樂師的臉龐與他的陽物面對面、樂師勃起的分身也在他臉前溢出清液。

樂師雪白的臀瓣在眼前晃蕩，殤不患握住腿根一手一邊將之分得更開，抬頭就將樂師如白玉似的美麗分身用嘴含吮起來。

「啊、啊啊……」

樂師被下身的快感弄得腰肢軟塌，在男人面前高高聳起臀部，翠玉色的雙眼一瞬間濕潤起來，雙頰湧起潮紅，他難受的扭著腰想脫離，分身就被男人吸了一把，吸得他頭皮發麻手腳發軟，只能望著近在眼前的那份雄偉，張著嘴急促喘氣。

「偷吃，得罰！」

含糊不清的說著話，殤不患細細的含舔著樂師根部那處，指掌頗具技巧的愛撫著柱體，樂師白玉般修長的雙腿反射性的把他夾住，突如其來的快感逼出樂師一聲旖旎過分的喘音。浪巫謠雙眸濕潤的虛握住男人昂揚趴伏著，隨著下身一波又一波竄過的快樂扭腰擺臀，無自覺的誠實姿態最是誘人，至少男人被勾得心頭搔癢，只想快點把人壓倒挺入合而為一。

都怪他把浪巫謠教得太好，教得什麼都懂了。殤不患鬆口放開形狀優美的分身，白玉般細膩的分身楚楚可憐的滴著前精，似乎無聲的請求男人再多疼惜一點。但長著粗繭的大掌有些粗魯的握住搓揉，在樂師漸漸高昂的呻吟中迅速抵住前端小孔，快感戛然而止，不上不下的熱度令浪巫謠眼角染過潮紅，轉頭瞪著男人的含淚眼眸如春日般綠意盎然。

幫不患吃得舒服還要被不患欺負，不患大壞蛋！浪巫謠有些不滿的想著，翠色眼眸對上男人深褐銳目，把男人飽含深情的游刃有餘看得一清二楚，那樣的目光讓他想生氣都氣不起來。但他可不打算被動的坐以待斃，雖然分身被男人扣住無法痛快解脫，但與不患對手多年，他也習得幾招讓男人棄械投降的方法。

趴在男人結實的腹肌上，浪巫謠雙膝跪在男人身側分開雙腿抬臀，微微使力的玉白腿根拉出飽滿的肌肉線條，在男人眼前展現出蘊含力與美的絕妙風景。一手扶著男人腿根作為支撐，樂師伸出手，緩慢而煽情的自腰窩開始撫摸，塗著鮮豔寇丹的白皙手指一點一點的在身上游走，在宛如白玉雕琢般精緻的身軀上畫出挑逗的圖樣。他清楚的聽見男人倒抽口氣、脈搏加速的聲音，但還不夠，他要讓不患的眼裡心裡全都是他──浪巫謠打定主意，手指移動臀瓣上後模仿男人的手法揉搓幾下後，食中二指深入臀縫，在男人眼前分開臀瓣，露出色澤粉嫩的後穴。

咕嚕。他滿意的聽見男人吞嚥口水的聲音。

緊縮的穴口還很乾澀，先用點什麼沾濕才好。樂師側過頭瞥向眼神充滿慾望的男人，在那人面前又舔又含的弄濕自己的手指，小小舌尖靈活的在指頭上打轉，色情的預告著接下來還會有更讓男人激動的時刻。下一瞬，手指再度造訪後穴，樂師雙眼濕潤的勾起一抹略帶挑釁的笑容，在男人面前手指按揉幾下穴口後慢條斯理的推入。

「啊、哈呀……」

被撐開的疼是免不了的，浪巫謠仰起頸張嘴呼吸，吃入手指的後穴倏的縮緊，他也不好太過躁進，僅埋入一個指節便試探的抽動。手指能感受到內裡的軟肉爭先恐後的簇擁過來，他回想著過去男人幫他擴張時的手指動作，仔細的將自己緊窄的甬道拓開。手指進出後穴的聲音細碎的響起，想到等等就會被男人的炙熱填滿，埋在穴裡的手指一勾，不偏不倚的擦過有感覺的那處，爽得他腰肢發軟，分身也興奮的在男人手裡溢出液體。

食髓知味的抽動手指，樂師沉浸在這份悅樂中無法自拔，他的男人都不幫他解解熱，那他就自己動手。甬道被手指逐漸拓開，緊繃的內壁適應了外來者，正柔軟的縮放著，黏膩的水聲隨著手指進出的頻率越來越快，浪巫謠下意識的拱著臀，望向殤不患的翠色眼神帶上媚意。風情萬種的一瞥終於讓男人有所行動，當後穴被不屬於自己、骨節粗大而分明的手指填入時，他反射性的夾緊熟悉的手指，發出啜泣似的甜美呻吟。

一手扳開臀瓣，殤不患帶著樂師的手一併在穴裡抽插，甬道滑膩濕熱，內裡的軟肉隨著抽插的節奏緊縮又舒展，那份緊緻讓人欲罷不能，小小的穴口在他眼前可愛的吮著他跟他的手指，看得他喉頭乾渴，真想好好親一親這美麗的小嘴──他這麼想著，唇舌早一步吻上樂師後穴，手口並用的恣意品嚐著。

「不、不行！啊……」

樂師慌亂的搖著頭往前爬，想逃離男人過於親密的狎玩性戲，但男人料到樂師的反應，雙手扣住樂師白玉窄腰，長著鬍渣的臉龐埋在樂師的下身熟練的舔弄，不僅穴口皺摺被男人的舌面細細舔舐，男人有力的舌還頂入穴內，模仿交合的動作在入口處淺淺的抽插著，舔得樂師差點壓不住嗓音裡的魔性，發出又快樂又難受的哼音。

他的樂師最受不得這樣羞恥的準備工作，每次都是雙頰潮紅的哭泣著說不可以、不行什麼的，但樂師如玉般溫潤的身體總是誠實為他敞開，在他眼前化為一汪春水任他予取予求，他趁機空出手揉一揉樂師優美挺翹的分身，白皙的身子便顫抖著癱軟下來，連他把樂師抱起一把翻轉壓在床上，修長雙腿在他面前分得大開時，樂師依然雙眼迷濛張嘴喘氣，還在方才的快樂中無法回神。

「巫謠。」  
「嗯……」  
「這裡，我想進來。」

手指調情般的撫摸著微開的穴口，殤不患輕輕含吻浪巫謠敏感的耳，低沉且不容置疑的預告接下來他會與他緊密結合，不留一絲空隙。他的下身硬得發燙，抵在樂師的腿根上散發著雄性特有的熱度，而後，一隻白皙的手撫摸上他的陽物並握住，他撐起身體，看著浪巫謠雙眼濕潤的看著他，抬起腰臀握著這份炙熱抵住穴口，身體一沉，主動將男人納入做好準備的軟熱甬道中。

咕啾──陽物挺入穴內發出淫靡的吞嚥聲，男人握住樂師的膝窩，挺起腰胯用力把肉刃一推到底，結實的腹部與白嫩臀肉拍出響亮的聲音，他低下頭吻住樂師的唇，舌尖強硬的探入嘴裡登堂入室，與樂師的柔軟香舌嬉戲纏綿，來不及吞咽的唾液自嘴角流出，直到樂師被吻得呼吸不過來才依依不捨的結束這個吻。

肉刃被緊暖的內壁擠壓得舒爽，殤不患呼出滿足的嘆息，手掌自腿根一路攀爬向上，滑過腰側按上腹部時，過分濕潤的滑溜觸感讓他感覺不對勁，低頭一看，才被他把玩過的分身半軟的滴著水、線條分明的腹部沾染一片白濁，仔細觀察，甚至還能看見這白玉身因歡愉而輕顫著──目光掃到端麗無雙的面容時，嫣紅的雙頰與失神的翠眼已經告訴他答案。

他的巫謠，敏感到在他挺入的瞬間便攀頂了。意識到這個事實，殤不患動了下埋在浪巫謠體內的兇器，馬上得到樂師一聲似是痛苦、但又痛快的喘音。內壁不規則的絞緊男人粗壯的陽物，白玉般的雙腿自發性的纏上男人健壯的腰，腳跟曖昧的在男人腰背勾劃著。

「還好嗎？」  
「……嗯。」

單手撥開樂師濕透的瀏海，殤不患忍著想在樂師體內馳騁的衝動耐心等待，等著他的巫謠身體適應他的存在。在此之前，他還有很多事可以做，好比說欣賞樂師沉醉在餘韻的艷麗神情、親吻樂師激烈起伏的胸膛、還有接住樂師伸出的手──他的巫謠伸出手本能的攀緊他，焰色頭顱親暱的偎在他的頸窩裡。

他的伴侶在渴求著他，因他快樂、因他哭泣，毋需言語說明便能感受到樂師內斂而熱切的情感。這樣的認知讓殤不患心頭漲滿幸福的感覺，他把浪巫謠抱在懷中，偏過頭吻著雪白的頸，在上面種下一個個鮮豔的紅痕，他很認真的展示自己的領地所有權，直到他的頸邊傳來有點疼的柔軟為止。

「不患……」

白皙雙臂圈上男人的頸背，浪巫謠喘息著呼喚他的男人，高潮後的不適感遠去，緊窄的甬道適應陽物的雄偉，像是回憶起過去每次歡好的韻味般絞纏著，他們身體緊密貼合在一起，連同彼此的呼吸脈搏心跳都聽得一清二楚，他的渴求、不患的渴求都無所遁形，只需要一點主動的信號，星星之火即可燎原。

他抬起頭與殤不患交換一個濕漉漉的吻，攀住腰臀的腿腳微微使力，肉刃挺入泛著濕意的甬道，飽滿的前端順勢擦過敏感地推入深處，又漲又麻的快感自後頭竄往全身，浪巫謠半闔著波光粼粼的眼吐出難耐的呻吟，在濃密的赭黑睫羽下若隱若現。

「動動、那裡……」  
「都依你！」

扣住樂師的白玉窄腰用力撞入，窄穴的嫩肉便細密的收緊肉刃；將肉刃緩緩抽離暖熱的穴，內壁便萬般挽留般的吮緊這份硬挺，殤不患呼吸急促的擺動腰胯，充滿慾望的眼神落在浪巫謠潮紅的美麗臉龐上，肉刃進入又拔出，他一下又一下的開鑿樂師身體深處，鑿出屬於他們兩人的私密之樂。

「好棒、不患的好棒……啊、哈啊……」

身體被男人打開，快感源源不絕的拍打過來，浪巫謠沁著淚珠喘息著擺動腰臀，攀在男人肩上的手指被連番撞擊撞到快抓不住，他忍著快感手指使勁一扣，指甲不小心在男人後肩扣出月牙狀的紅痕，裡頭敏感的軟肉馬上被男人強而有力的撞擊一陣，密集的快感讓浪巫謠身子軟得不像樣，腦海中除了與殤不患深深結合再無其他。還要、還要不患、很多的不患──浪巫謠急促的喘著氣含吻住男人的唇，下身有意識的配合男人的節奏吞吃肉刃，甬道被操得濕軟無比，白玉般精雕細琢的美麗分身正堅挺的頂劃著男人腹肌，一點一點的畫出樂師情動的痕跡。

被眼前美景與下身快感雙重刺激的男人紅了眼，把人壓入床榻、拉開玉白色的結實大腿發狠的撞擊著，肉刃次次頂到深處，全根沒入又迅速退出，他勇猛的衝撞著樂師溫暖甜蜜的深處，不忘騰出手揉捏樂師隨快感弓向前的胸部，粗糙指腹撥弄著充血的乳珠，上下夾擊讓樂師被快感逼得無處可逃，只能雙手攀著男人臂膀，嗚咽著接受男人各種肆虐行徑。

抽插的水聲、肉體的拍打聲、男子低沉的喘息與瑰麗的啜泣聲此起彼落的在房裡響起，若有好事者經過房門，肯定會發現房內住客正行雲雨之事。但不論是殤不患還是浪巫謠都不甚在意，他們現下眼中只有彼此，正忙著與伴侶共赴巫山之巔。隨著快感化作熱流逐漸累積在下腹部，分身被快感撐得漲痛，想紓解的慾望讓浪巫謠下意識的往自己那處伸手，但男人眼明手快的握住樂師的手，下身撞擊得又深又沉。

「不患、不患、不患……嗚、想……」  
「乖……陪陪我……」

過多的快感讓本就敏感的樂師難受多過歡愉，殤不患低頭親親浪巫謠汗濕的額角，腰胯動作卻是毫不保留的挺入再挺入，內壁不規則的收縮，暗示著樂師即將迎來最美的時刻。殤不患不再壓抑自己的慾望，對著樂師窄穴又快又重的搗弄著，在樂師無聲的繃緊身子弓起腰、失神似的在他面前射出一股股精水時，他粗喘著氣抵著樂師的敏感美地痛快射出。

自快感裡回過神，殤不患貪婪的欣賞著浪巫謠沉浸在餘韻中美艷姿態。樂師雙頰嫣紅，失神的翠色雙眼被淚水浸潤得剔透，平日吟唱的嘴被疼愛到微微腫起，更別說頰邊殘留的白濁、唇角流過的唾液、額前泌出的汗水，都讓此刻樂師帶著一股濕潤的慵懶感，輕而易舉的撩撥男人的心神。

他真是個幸福的男人。殤不患握著陽物慢慢退出甬道，玉白色的身軀還泛著情慾的紅，從敞開的癱軟雙腿間看去，紅腫的的穴口一時無法合攏，一縮一縮的擠出男人射進去的東西，白濁液體從穴內滑出，沿著臀縫淫靡的滴落在床上。看見這香豔的景色，殤不患抹了把臉，恨鐵不成剛的瞪著又精神奕奕的那處──再做下去巫謠就要起不了身啦！

「巫謠、咱們去洗洗？」  
「……嗯。」

樂師累得連說話都嫌累，哼個聲權做答覆。看浪巫謠顯然是累得狠了，一副昏昏欲睡的模樣，殤不患又深呼吸幾次平復掉這份蠢蠢欲動，親暱的吻了吻樂師的臉頰後抄起裡衣把樂師裹好，抱起疲累的樂師去淨房整理整理。

趕快安歇才好養精神，明早還得出門呢！

*

結果他們還是晚了一個時辰出發。

倒不是因為昨晚的親密互動導致晚起耽誤時間，事實上他們依然如往常般起身、洗漱、更衣、用膳。除了樂師一臉疲憊，望著男人的翠玉眼不自覺的透出幾絲媚意；男人心疼的添粥夾菜，哄著樂師多用幾口時，眼神中藏不住的靨足之色；以及在外人面前假裝自己是一把普通琵琶，但智慧已經帶領它看破兩人好事的聆牙覺得樂器生涯很難之外，時間大致都在他們掌握之中。

但是他們提起裝著羊奶的特製鋼瓶準備離開時，幾聲急促高亢的綿羊叫聲引起牧場一陣騷動，聯想到聰明機靈的綿羊可能又逃脫成功，殤不患與浪巫謠對視一眼，跟著眾人過去查看情況後瞬間哭笑不得。

在大群綿羊的簇擁下，站在前頭的領頭羊對著大紅色的樂師咩咩幾聲，伸出一隻羊蹄推了推一只雪白的木盒過來──沒人知道盒子到底是怎麼出現在綿羊腳下的──看樂師沒有動作，綿羊對著樂師的琵琶又咩咩叫幾聲，聽起來很著急。

『綿羊說這是禮物，一定要送給阿浪。』

背上琵琶小小聲的做即時翻譯，浪巫謠聽完後走到綿羊面前蹲下身，雙手珍惜的捧起盒子起身。巴掌大的盒子看起來簡約精緻，他有些好奇領頭羊為何贈予他這只木盒，頗有禮貌的問：「我可以打開嗎？」

『咩！』

綿羊的聲音充滿歡樂朝氣，浪巫謠打開盒蓋，一股淡香便撲面而來，盒裡裝著奶白色半凝固物體，他困惑的看向殤不患，後者看了看盒中物事後也搖搖頭。但現場的大嬸眼光毒辣，馬上一語道破盒裡乾坤：「是羊毛脂啦！」  
「還是頭羊的羊毛脂捏！」  
「這是好東西，皮膚乾燥抹抹就舒服啦！」

聽著大嬸們你一句我一句的說著盒裡物什，浪巫謠看著領頭羊走到他手邊，用鼻子頂頂他的手後咩了一聲。這次不用聆牙翻譯便理解了綿羊的話，他有些受寵若驚的看看綿羊，而後又轉頭看向殤不患似是徵詢：綿羊贈禮的心意他很開心，但是這樣直接拿走牧場產出的特級羊毛脂好像不太妥當？

「既是牠的心意，就收了吧！」

男人想法簡單粗暴──領頭羊既然如此慎重的贈送自牠身上所產的羊毛脂，那麼這邊也應用同等慎重的態度收下這份餽贈，大不了就直接掏錢出來購入便是。殤不患正打算自兜裡掏銀錢出來時，隨後到場的牧場主人便順水推舟說他們幫忙這裡這麼多忙，這上好羊毛脂贈予兩位也是應當云云。一來二去下，最後樂師在綿羊面前好好的把盒子收入懷裡，摸摸羊腦袋向綿羊致謝作結。

綿羊贈禮彷彿是信號般，牧場大嬸們紛紛掏出綿羊小物塞給浪巫謠，樂師手足無措的接住這些真誠的心意，結果等到他們出了牧場走在路上時，不僅手中提著預定帶回的羊奶，還多了不少原先不在預期的小禮物，看著彼此手裡滿滿當當，殤不患看得咧嘴一笑，引得本來在苦惱的浪巫謠也跟著笑了起來。

「說是幫殘雲取羊奶，怎麼看起來像……」  
「像？」  
「像是專屬我倆的約會似的。」  
「約會？」  
「是啊！追趕綿羊、擠羊奶、用當地膳食、宿一晚，離開時還帶了這麼多的特產走，這過程中讓我看見各種各樣的你，不就是約會？」

樂師臉紅的看著男人振振有詞的說著，雖然聽著很害羞，但他也覺得能在這場牧場行中看見男人各種模樣，說是辦事其實也與約會相差無幾。想到放在懷裡的羊毛脂與推羊毛脂給他的綿羊，浪巫謠輕輕笑著，想到什麼便與他的男人說了。

「有空得給你抹抹羊毛脂了。」  
「啊？為何？」  
「想保養不患的手，又裂了。」  
「這點，你也是一樣的吧？這麼好看的手，也該抹點東西好生護著。」  
「那就一起抹！」  
「依你。」

殤不患笑著應聲，看著樂師望向他露出甜蜜的笑容，他忍不住湊上前迅速的偷了一吻，結果親完後反而覺得害羞侷促，耳根都泛紅了。讓本來還很羞澀的樂師看得反倒歡喜起來，高昂的心情促使他抬頭親了口男人臉龐後，哼著曲調抬腳施施而行。

殤不患呵呵傻笑著看著樂師向前走的背影，只見樂師走沒兩步便頓住腳步，轉頭望向他的眼神似是詢問又是等待，那雙眼彷彿在說：我在等你呢！快過來！看著那雙翠玉眼溢出只給自己的溫暖情感，殤不患噢了一聲，大步向前跟到樂師身邊，與樂師並肩而行。

下次、下下次，還有之後無數次，他們都會像現在一樣一起走下去，直到最後。

至於後來的某日，因為不曉得怎麼使用羊毛脂而埋頭研究的兩人，誤打誤撞的發現羊毛脂的使用方式時便又是另一個故事了。

【完】


End file.
